


A Place To Sleep

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [53]
Category: Flatliners (2017)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Post Movie, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 53 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Marlo & Ray with the prompt: I don't mind.





	A Place To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys decide to write Marlo/Ray fanfiction please send it to me I adore them they are such a cute ship.

How many hours had Marlo been awake? She was not sure if she could measure it as she hated looking at the clock as it only made her more sleepy. She did know that coffee had stopped working so a doctor sent her off to get some rest. 

While she did want to prove she could work through it she remembered Cyrus Gudgeon. She could not end the life of another patient just because she wanted to show how good she was at her job. Rather than fight it the young woman simply nodded and made her way out of the ER.

Marlo is sure that they moved the on-call room down to the other side of the hospital at this point but finally she makes it there. Making her way into the dimmed room she sheds her white coat carefully draping it along with her stethoscope onto a chair. Once they are off she takes off her shoes and puts them down under the chair.

Turning around she makes her way to her favorite bed, the only one that didn’t kill her neck when she woke or leave the sun blaring in her eyes. Marlo stopped in her tracks seeing a sleeping figure in the bed.

“Are you serious?” Marlo mumbles as she took her hair out of her neat bun before letting out an annoyed huff. It isn’t that big of a deal but she would prefer to be comfortable when she woke up.

“Is something wrong?” A sleepy voice came out. The figure turned and was revealed to be Ray.

Marlo couldn’t help but stare for a minute trying not to smile. His voice was a little gruff and his long hair was messy from sleep. God that was the kind of face she wouldn’t mind waking up to every morning.

“Marlo?” He asked and suddenly the girl was pulled from her train of thought.

“No- no it’s fine Ray I just usually sleep in that bed but I’ll go to another one.” Marlo told him before looking over at the other beds. She wondered if she should pain in the neck or the one that was too short.

“No you won’t Marlo just join me in this bed- I don’t mind.” Ray tells her.

Marlo looks back to him and her cheeks start to heat up. Why was she so embarrassed they’d had sex before. “Oh- no it’s fine I really don’t want to intrude.”

“I insist.” Ray mumbled, letting out a yawn after he spoke. He moved back in the bed and held up the blanket so she could crawl into bed.

Marlo is too tired to fight him on it so she moves to get into the bed immediately curling up to him. Ray absently strokes her hair for a moment and smiles. “So are you really blushing?” He asks quietly.

“Shut up Ray.” Marlo mumbles, laying her head against his chest to hide her smile. “Go back to sleep, idiot.”

Ray lets out a chuckle before kissing the top of her head. “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
